goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Destructive Power Scaling
Street: Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. Average Human level Normal human characters. Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. Inbetweener: Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. Mid: Large Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a skyscraper, or those who can easily harm characters with large building level durability. City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Planetary: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. Small Country level Characters who can destroy a small country (About the size of Cuba), or those who can easily harm characters with small country level durability. Average Country level Characters who can destroy an average country (About the size of France), or those who can easily harm characters with average country level durability. Cosmic: Large Country level Characters who can destroy a large country (About the size of Russia), or those who can easily harm characters with large country level durability. Continent Level Characters who can destroy a continent (About the size of Asia), or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Planetoid Level Characters who can destroy a planetoid (About the size of the moon), or those who can easily harm characters with planetoid level durability. Planet level Characters who can destroy all of Earth. Large Planet level Characters who can destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Transcendent: Multi-Large Planet level Characters who can multiple large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Skyfather: Star level Characters who can destroy a star. Solar System level Characters who can destroy a solar system. Multi-Solar System level Characters who can destroy multiple solar systems. Galaxy level Characters who can destroy a galaxy. Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can destroy multiple galaxies. Universal Universe level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. Multiversal Multi-Universe level Characters who can destroy the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. Multiverse level Characters who can destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Creation Multiverse level+ Characters who can destroy a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. True God True God Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. These beings must be omnipresent, omnipowerful, and omnipotent.